


GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR TOM

by kittykitty410



Category: Bandom, David Bowie (Musician), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykitty410/pseuds/kittykitty410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves David Bowie and vinyls. Frank hates Gerard, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR TOM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemoongirl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/gifts), [AlexoRiley101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexoRiley101/gifts).



The vinyl spun around again, 33 RPM. Gerard would try and count each spin. He had all three original versions – the UK’s 1969 version of _David Bowie_ , the US version, titled _Man of Words/Man of Music_ , and the 1972 re-release, simply known as _Space Oddity_. He’s had to buy the ’72 version three different times due to the amount he played the album. He preferred vinyl for earlier songs, and CD for more modern ones. Gerard felt the music deeper in him in these different versions, it seemed.

Frank fucking hated it. He thought Gerard was pretentious and cocky, knowing exactly what speed each album should be played at and how much each and every single vinyl would sell for –

He hated it. Frank hated how stuck-up Gerard was, but he couldn’t help loving him.

They were smoking weed at three in the morning. Gerard was counting the turns. Frank was angry. But, seemingly, the world was alright in both of their minds.

It didn’t matter that David Bowie was dead, or that Frank rolled his eyes every time Gerard started to speak. It didn’t matter because they loved each other. It was an unspoken boundary that would be crossed the next time Gerard played that damn song, skipping every other song on the album to go right to the beginning again.

Because the next time Gerard played that song, it was six minutes past three and Frank was too high to realize he had no control over his thoughts

Because as Gerard counted what he thought to be the third turn, Frank leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am working on a ryden for the bandom big bang and i thought i should at least post on here so y'all know i'm not entirely dead. anyway. i was going to do something else and then was like hey! this would be cute! idk man i just really love david bowie what the heck  
> i know it's short please forgive me


End file.
